


Head Dormitory

by Cresselia18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M, Imagination, Non-Canon Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, mastrubation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cresselia18/pseuds/Cresselia18
Summary: There on the middle of the four poster bed in a sea of red sheets was Hermione.  On her hands and knees, naked as the day she was born.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first (fan)fiction ever. You have to do something in lockdown 😊. Well, reading your HP fanfiction is of course also great fun and getting al hot and flustered from another dramione led to this short fluffy.

Draco walked through the portrait giving access to the head dormitory. Why McGonagall had given him the position upon returning to finish his seventh year he still didn't know. Most of the younger students from the other houses still took extra effort to avoid him even though he had been cleared and was actually on good terms with most of the order members. It did make patrols a breeze this year, hardly any shenanigans happened when they knew he was on patrol. 

That is why he was stepping though the portrait now two hours before the end of his patrol. He’d decided that if knowing he was on parole was enough to scare everyone he might as well enjoy some free time. He was in the common room on this way to his bedroom the get his quill and parchment to write a letter to his parents when he heard his fellow head calling out ‘Draco’. 

He was surprised to hear her because he thought she was in the library studying and besides that she still called him by his last name despite their new mutual truce. He walked in the direction of her bedroom and found the door ajar. He had never actually seen how the inside looked. He peeked through the small opening and found the room to be decorated in true Gryffindor style with lots of red and gold. He was looking straight at an ornately decorated mirror and what he saw in the reflection took his breath away. 

There on the middle of the four poster bed in a sea of red sheets was Hermione. On her hands and knees, naked as the day she was born. An enchanted vibrator was hovering behind her. He could see it slipping in and out between her legs. Soft appreciative moans mixed with the wet slapping sound from the bass of vibrator hitting her outer lips reached his ears. He watched transfixed by the image before him, Hermione slightly trembling and moving her head with those bushy brown looks sticking to her heated face while the vibrator kept pounding in her. He could see her juices dripping between her legs as she changed her angle to hit the right spot. 

He could feel himself hardening at such a magnificent site. The witch he had been having al sorts of dreams about for the past two years naked and utterly sexy before his very eyes. His dreams did not do her justice. He had spent many a lonely nigh imagining her in that very same position with him pounding in her. Her tight cunt clenching his cock as his hand massaged her pert breasts that fit perfectly in his hand. She was even more beautiful now than in his dreams. 

It took all his willpower to take a step back, start walking a way to give her her privacy and ignore the straining hardon he was now spotting. Or at least ignore it till he was in his own room where he could take care of himself. But he heard her saying his name again, “Draco….. oww fuck please don’t stop”. It was his unraveling, he couldn’t walk away. He leaned with his back against the wall looking side ways to see her reflection in the mirror. He could see she was now sitting upright, her head straining backwards as one of her hands was pulling on her nipple the other skimming her taut stomach the vibrator still moving between her legs. 

Draco released his cock, a drop of pre-cum already forming at the tip. He fisted him self as he continued to watch Hermione riding the vibrator. Her hand moved lower and started rubbing vigorously over her clit. Her moans grew loader and the vibrator kept pounding in her making slopping sounds. He could see her legs starting to tremble, her head trashing from side to side. “ow yes right there don’t stop, please don’t stop”. She fell forward on the mattress as her climax washed over her. Her hand stilling over her clit while her hips rode out the waves of her climax with the vibrator making slow long trusts in her clenching pussy. 

Draco bit his lip as to not make sound when he came soon after her. His cum coating his hand and landing on the inside of his robe. He leaned his head against the wall as he tried to steady himself. When he was sure he could walk again he went to this bathroom to clean himself up. Maybe being head boy this year wasn’t going to be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

The vibrator now lying motionless on the bed Hermione lifted her head while still slightly panting from the aftermath of her orgasm to look at the picture of her and Draco above her headboard. It was taken on the first day of school for the daily prophet and showed them in their school uniforms with their head boy and girl badges. The Hermione in the picture looked slightly embarrassed and kept looking down or sideways with a light blush on her cheeks. Draco on the other hand was winking and smiling at her while nodding appreciatively. She threw her pillow at them and flopped on her back. 

Taking a deep breath she contemplated whether or not she had energy to get up and take a shower. She was sweaty al over an sticky between her legs so she really should. This really had to stop she thought to herself. She was slowly going crazy this year. She and Ron had gotten together over the summer and he had been her first. It really could not have been anyone else. And while it was sweet and caring they hadn’t worked out in the end, their characters just to different. Their break-up shortly after had been mutual and amiable. Last she heard from Ginny he was dating some new veela though it was hard to keep track with him playing his new found fame to the maximum. While she had no regrets and looked back on her summer with great joy it had awakened something in her she didn’t know she had. A new found sense of femininity and sensuality that had opened up a hole unfamiliar world for her. 

As much as she liked exploring this new world she did find herself with a lot of pent up sexual anxiety and frustration. And it was driving her insane. She had found a copy of “sex matters for witches” in the back of the restricted section of the library that had been very informative in what she could do about this by herself. But her fantasies that had started with a faceless man had gotten platinum blond hair and piercing green eyes. And it left her wanting more. Despite her orgasm she still didn’t feel sated. 

She wanted more, she wanted to run her hand through those blond locks, feel his hands roaming over her body, have his mouth snapping at her skin. She wanted to feel the pressure of his strong warm body pressing her against the wall off their dormitory the moment they stepped through the painting after class. The desperate fumbling to get their thick cloaks off, hands clashing to pull up their sweaters while not wanting to let each other go. Draco trailing wet kisses down her cheek until kissing her feverishly. His hands trailing up to pull her bra down and release her breasts. Her moaning in his mouth as he rolls her nipple between his fingers. Her head dipping back in pleasure as he rolls his hips against her. The layers of clothing they still have on not preventing her from feeling the straining erection he was spotting prodding against her. 

Her hands winding in his hair to pull him in closer to deepen their kiss. His hands moving to her bum lifting her up, their groins meeting and grinding against each other. “Bed” she murmurs, “to far” he answers as he walks them to the couch in front of the fireplace. As he lays her down she removes her skirt while he takes off his trousers and crawls on top of her. His starts licking around her navel slowly working his way up to her breast to take one of her painfully erect nipples in his mouth. She bucks against him at the warm wet sensation earning her a chuckle from Draco that vibrates through her and sends shivers down her spine. 

Wanting to feel every inch of him she pulls him up to kiss him passionately while pressing against him with her entire body. Her knickers now thoroughly soaked and crushing against his cock still restrained in his boxers. Her hands moving over his broad shoulders down to his back feeling the muscles strong from years of quidditch training moving underneath them as he starts trusting against her. She moves them lower pulling his boxers down over his buttocks releasing his stiff cock from its tight confinement before lifting her hips and sliding her own knickers down. He aligns himself with her dripping pussy before plunging in her. Stretching and filling her delicious slit to the max.   
Hermione shakes of her day dream musings. No matter how lively her fantasies get it is not enough, she knows they are not going to really satisfy her. She needs a real man, not her fingers or enchanted vibrator to really gratify her needs. Unfortunately the man that all her daydreams have revolved around for the past few weeks keep avoiding her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this second chapter took for ever to finish, something about real life interfering. I hope you enjoy it.   
ps. I write for comments ;)


End file.
